


The Two Times Evie Got a Date and the One Time She Was Rejected

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dating, Evie is Rejected, Evie is basically Friendzoned, F/M, Gay Carlos de Vil, Gay Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: A look into the times that Evie had gotten what she wanted and the one time that she didn't





	The Two Times Evie Got a Date and the One Time She Was Rejected

Jay

Evie was the most beautiful girl on the Isle of the Lost. Everyone either wanted to be her or they wanted to date her. Either way, Evie was very happy that her good looks did something for her. She could get nearly anything she wanted using her charm and she never, ever got rejected. On the Isle, they tended not to date. It was more of a gang activity or a friends with benefits relationship. However, the rule didn’t apply to everyone and Evie was one of these people. She had dated a few people in the past and was not so patiently awaiting the day that she could marry a prince like her mother said that she had to do. She was royalty after all. A princess. So it would only make sense that she ended up with a prince, right? But in the meantime, Evie found others to distract her from the lonely waiting. This did the trick for a while, until she would become bored and move on to a more interesting person. Evie knew that she could have anyone she wanted. She was the Evil Queen’s daughter. But Evie also knew that there was a certain thief that believed the same thing. He was unbelievably handsome and Evie was glad that she had befriended him. Jafar’s son, Jay. Like Evie said, he was handsome, but because of this he was arrogant. And it was that arrogant and self-centered attitude that had Evie drawn to him in the first place.

She was in the Core Four’s hideout now. Her, Mal, Carlos and Jay were huddled around the small table that they had there. Mal was absentmindedly flipping through her spell book, Carlos was tinkering with a new invention that he’d started working on and Jay was admiring his ‘findings’ for the day. Which he really stole but if that’s what he wanted to call them, Evie wouldn’t hold it against him. After spending all day on his invention, Carlos announced that he would be taking his leave and left, Mal following close behind. It was just Evie and Jay now, sitting cross-legged opposite one another. Evie knew that this was the perfect time to ask him what she had been meaning to for a long time. So with a deep breath, Evie asked Jay on a date and with a smug look on his face, Jay accepted. They had gone on their first date and Evie was relatively happy. They only dated for a month or so. Then they both decided to move on to a new partner.

 

Harry

Evie rarely ever went onto the docks on purpose. But here she was, walking toward Ursula’s Fish and Chips with a specific goal in mind. She was going to ask out Harry Hook. She knew that coming to the docks alone was a bad idea but she had no other option. She just had to make sure that no one was near him. Evie also knew that Harry was a little insane. And if he didn’t like their little encounter that she would be killed. Evie walked along the docks, her heels clicking on the wood as she did. People didn’t like anyone that weren’t pirates. And she definitely didn’t match that criteria. So she had to careful. 

As Evie walked up the docks close enough so she could see the entrance of the chip shop, she sighed. She was more than a little scared. The sun was shining, which it rarely ever did and the light reflected off of something. It was shining and Evie immediately knew what it was. A hook. Harry’s hook. She walked up to him, offering him a small smile which he gave a signature grin in response. They had talked for a while and Evie had asked him out just in time before they heard Uma yelling for Harry to go to her. Harry smirked and licked his lips. He accepted and gave her a peck on the lips. Evie giggled as Harry rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed sigh before blowing her a kiss and disappearing into the chip shop.

Carlos

Evie and Carlos had been friends for quite a while and Evie had developed feelings for him that she didn’t know was possible. Up until now, she had always considered Carlos her friend. She thought that she had a pretty good chance of getting a date so she didn’t seem the harm in asking. Evie had never been rejected and she didn’t plan on that ever happening. She was a princess and anyone would be lucky to have her. She waited until she could get him alone until she asked him. They were sitting in Evie’s room in her mother’s castle. Evie had roped Carlos into being a model for her. He didn’t seem to mind so she kept asking him. They were laughing about a joke Carlos had made and after they had stopped, Evie took this as the perfect opportunity to ask what she wanted. Clearing her throat she spoke. “Hey Carlos, can I ask you something?”. “Sure, E”, he replied, smiling. “Do you want to go on a date with me?”, Evie asked hopefully. Carlos’ face fell and he went a deep red. “Evie I had no idea you felt that way. I always thought that you wanted to marry a prince and if you haven’t noticed, I’m not one. And I don’t want you to think that I’m being mean, but I’m sorry but no. I’m gay Evie”, Carlos finished. He looked timid and scared of her response. Evie wasn’t sure what to say. She had never been rejected before. She hugged Carlos and told him that it was fine and that they were still friends. Evie was embarrassed. She made a mental note to ask a person’s sexuality before she asked them out unless she was entirely sure. Oh well. Evie didn’t mind. She would just have to find someone else to occupy her for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy. this isn't my best work but I decided to post here anyway.


End file.
